Five-seven
The Five Seven is a semi-automatic pistol that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The Five Seven appears in "Turbulence", used by FSO agents, including Andrei Harkov, before the plane crash, and Makarov is also seen using one when executing Agent Harkov. In "Back on the Grid", it is used by Yuri to kill the hyena he encounters when breaching the church courtyard. In "Mind the Gap", it is used by Inner Circle troops in Last Stand. In "Scorched Earth", when breaching the closet at the end of the mission, Frost draws Sandman's Five Seven from his hip holster to kill 2 Inner Circle troops. Multiplayer The Five Seven is unlocked at Level 58. It has the lowest damage of any handgun in the game, but nonetheless retains enough power to kill in three shots at close range (similar to the P99 and USP .45) and has lower recoil than these two pistols. It also features the largest magazine size of any handgun (16 by default and 24 with Extended Mags) and the magazine enters the weapon almost instantaneously when equipped with Akimbo, making reloads nearly instantaneous when reload canceling or when using Sleight of Hand. Also, the Five Seven has a fire-cap of 1000 RPM, second only to the P99 in the handguns category. The Five Seven is available in one of the FFA Gunplay gamemodes '3x6 ' at the sixth, twelfth, and eighteenth tier. Special Ops The Five Seven is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The Five Seven is the player's starting weapon in the Mission Mode challenges Milehigh Jack and Fatal Extraction. It can be selected by the player in Charges Set, while in Firewall and Hostage Taker enemies use it. Survival Mode The Five Seven is one of the starting weapons for Survival Mode, unlocked by default from the Weapon Armory for $250. It is the default weapon for Tier 1 (Easy) Survival Mode missions and appears in Tier 4 (Insane) Survival Mode missions, along with the M16A4. The Five Seven's low damage is made up for by the fast fire rate and largest default magazine in any pistol. Heavily wounded enemies use this in all Tier 1 and 4 maps. Attachments *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Tactical Knife - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Gallery Five_Seven_MW3.png|First-person view of the Five Seven. Five_Seven_Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming the Five Seven. Five Seven Dry Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the Five Seven. Alternate Reload Five Seven MW3.jpg|The Five Seven's alternate reload during Turbulence. Ground_shooting_Five_Seven_Back_on_the_Grid_MW3.png|In "Back on the Grid," Yuri holds a hyena by the throat as he takes out African militiamen guarding a helicopter. Five Seven Silencer 3rd person MW3.jpg|Third-person view of the silenced Five Seven. Delta Force Five Seven MW3.jpg|A Delta Force soldier wielding a Five Seven pistol. Russian_Commando_aiming_Five_Seven_Survival_Mode_MW3.png|Russian Commando aiming his Five Seven, Survival Mode, map Lockdown. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The Five-seven can be selected in the customize class menu after the player unlocks it. It is also used by Farid when Menendez tells him to execute Harper, and he either chooses to kill Harper with it, or attempts to shoot Menendez but fails. If Harper is shot, Farid later carries a Five-seven in Odysseus and kills DeFalco with it if present (getting shot back and killed by DeFalco in the process). Multiplayer The Five-seven is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' multiplayer, where it is the default pistol unlocked. It boasts high close range damage, the largest magazine of any secondary pistol and very minimal recoil, as well as having a higher fire-cap than its competitor, the Tac-45. While it has a two-hit kill potential, its damage drops off very quickly to a three to four-hit kill over the space of only 2 meters. The Long Barrel attachment is an average choice for the weapon, as the Five-seven's very short two-hit kill range will not be extended significantly, however its rather long three-hit kill range can be extended much further. The Suppressor is therefore a wise attachment choice, as the range penalty of the suppressor is minimal for the weapon compared to previous ''Call of Duty titles, and the Five-seven's three-hit-kill range is reasonably long. The Reflex Sight can be very useful if in need of a mid-long range back-up weapon to compliment a close-range primary such as a shotgun, as the Five-seven's low recoil and considerable range make for a deadly combination even when at a distance. Due to its high damage and large ammo capacity, Dual Wield is a very useful attachment, as the user will be able to kill many enemies before requiring a reload. The only downside to this attachment is its inherent inaccuracy outside of close range. This inaccuracy, however, combined with each pistol's high fire rate and large ammo capacity can allow dual-wielded Five-sevens to be used similarly as a shotgun, filling a large area with a high volume of lead in a short space of time. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 3) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 4) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 5) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 6) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 7) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 8) *Tactical Knife (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Wield (unlocked weapon level 10) Zombies The Five-seven is available in the Mystery Box for 950 points, both single and dual-wielded. A single Five-seven retains its 20-round magazine from multiplayer, while the Dual Wield version uses 15-round magazines. The Pack-a-Punched version of the single pistol is called the Ultra, and dual-wielded version is called Ultra & Violet. When Pack-a-Punched a second time it appears to use the Fast Mag attachment. This is only for the single Five-seven, as the dual-wielded version can only be Pack-a-Punched once. Both the dual and single wield versions have large reserves of ammo, making them worthwhile weapons. The recoil is low, and the damage is on par with most assault rifles per bullet. The semi-automatic fire rate is also slightly faster than the starting pistol, allowing for a higher fire rate without Double Tap Root Beer. The Five-seven can be considered as the spiritual successor to the CZ75, the main difference being the Five-seven's Pack-a-Punched version (Ultra) lacks the automatic fire that the CZ75's Pack-a-Punched version (Calamity) possesses. The Dual Wield version of the Five-seven differs in the usual hip-fire only shooting, as Ultra & Violet mainly increase in fire power. Both variants excel at mobility, allowing for fast knifing and weaving around zombie hordes. They can also be considered as good as most primary weapons, making easy work of zombies up to round 15. Gallery Five Seven BOII.png|The Five Seven. Five Seven iron sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. Five Seven reloading BOII.png|Reloading. Five_Seven_cocking_BOII.png|Cocking the Five Seven. Five-seven Holstered BOII.png|A holstered Five Seven in the Reveal Trailer, highlighted in red. Overpowered Odysseus BOII.png|Menendez pointing a Five Seven at Salazar in the interrogation room. Five Seven Dual Wield menu icon BOII.png|Five Seven Dual Wield menu icon seen in Zombies Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *During the zero-gravity moment while on the plane in "Turbulence", the Five Seven has a different reload animation. The gun is at a different angle and the magazine simply floats away rather than the player taking it out. *When using the Five Seven Akimbo, the left gun sounds like the USP .45. This also occurs with the P99. *When using Akimbo Five Sevens, the reserve ammo is not increased, meaning the player will only have one magazine in reserve. This also occurs when using the USP .45, the P99, and the Desert Eagle. *When reloading while using the Akimbo attachment, the rounds will refill as soon as the reload button is pressed. This means that the reloads will be instantaneous when canceled, or as previously mentioned, if the player employs Sleight of Hand. *From a first-person view, the player is holding the Five Seven with one hand, while in third-person, the character model holds the gun with two hands. It shares this trait with the G18, MP412 and P99. *At Call of Duty XP, the Five Seven reused the M9's pickup icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The same pick-up icon for M9 can be found on the Five Seven in "Turbulence". *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, during the mission Turbulence, if the player drop the Five Seven onto the ground during the zero gravity section and picks it back up after the zero gravity section ends, the player will hold it as if the zero gravity is still active for the rest of the mission (sideways, with the alternate reload). *When using the Tactical Knife attachment, the Five Seven has a different reload animation. Once the magazine is in the gun, the slide snaps forwards automatically instead of the player having to cock it. Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Its reload animation is similar to the ASP from Call of Duty: Black Ops, however, when equipped with Fast Mag, its reload becomes a sped up version of the KAP-40's reload. *When dual wielding, each Five-seven has different firing sounds and make different "click" sounds when fired while empty. *The Pack-a-Punched Five-seven is named Ultra & Violet which sounds like Ultraviolet. *The Five Seven is DeFalco's weapon of choice. *When equipped with Gold camouflage, the magazine is gold, though when reloading, the fresh magazine is black. *Russman uses Dual-Wielded Five-sevens in the Die Rise cutscene. *It shares the same firing sound with the Browning HP. *The knife in zombies has the damage equivalent of one bullet from a Five-seven. If four bullets to the chest kill, one can simply fire three bullets to the chest then knife to maximize points. *Emblems are printed backwards on the Five-seven. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Handguns